1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a cable to a wiring substrate, and more particularly to a fixing structure that fixes a cable, in which an elongated transmission conductor configured to transmit a signal is provided at an insulating sheet defining and serving as a base member, to a fixing portion provided at a wiring substrate.
The present invention also relates to a cable which is applied to such a fixing structure, or a manufacturing method of the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coaxial cable is a representative example of a high-frequency transmission line for connecting a high-frequency circuit or a high-frequency element. The coaxial cable is formed of a central conductor and a shield conductor provided around the central conductor. The coaxial cable is frequently used for various kinds of high-frequency electronic devices because the coaxial cable resists bending and deformation, and is cheap.
If such a coaxial cable is connected with the high-frequency circuit or the high-frequency element, for example, a connector as disclosed in International Publication No. 2009/130964 is used for the connection.
However, this connector requires a complicated manufacturing process of, for example, bending a metal sheet and applying resin molding to the metal sheet. Hence, it is difficult to manufacture a small and highly precise connector, and the connector is expensive. Also, a step of connecting and mounting the connector to the cable is required. However, it is difficult to ensure its connection reliability as the connector and the cable are reduced in size.